Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rod connectors, such as spinal hardware connectors.
Description of the Related Art
At times, spinal surgeons may be required to add additional fixation to spinal segments adjacent to previously instrumented levels. In these cases, the hardware from the initial surgery may interfere with placement of new fixation for the adjacent level. Therefore, there is a need for connector implants that attach to the existing spinal fusion construct on one end and extend fixation to adjacent levels in need of fusion. Quicker recovery times and lessened discomfort makes minimally invasive surgical (MIS) techniques favorable in these situations.